All I Never Asked For
by DianaMiracle
Summary: What if Bella and Edward's baby was normal? Still half vampire, but a normal child. Go with them on adventures from pregnancy, to birth, and infancy! Continued from Chapter 7 of Breaking Dawn. Rated T just in case. Canon Pairings.
1. I'm Just A Little Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the lovely Stephenie Meyer does. *sad***

_(Continued from Chapter 7, Page 122, Breaking Dawn)_

BPOV

"Edward, seriously? Calm down. I don't need to go see a doctor," I said getting up from off the bed. I'd be damned if I let him take me to Rio. Going to the Mainland meant hospitals. Hospitals meant doctors. Doctors meant needles, and lastly, needles meant more pain.

Edward looked at me wearily. It took him a few minutes to respond. "Are you sure? I mean, food poisoning _can_ lead to a serious illness… and death," He whispered the last word softly.

"I'm human," -not for long- I added mentally. "I'm bound to get sick." I finished. Edward nodded his head before he walked up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin on the top of my head.

Then he spoke gently, "Bella, I know. I just don't like seeing you in pain, even if it's the normal cycle of life. I feel helpless. That all I can do is comfort you and maybe find some kind of medication that could work, and just wait. I wish I could take it away."

I didn't say this out loud, but all he had to do was change me. But don't worry, I told myself. In a few weeks, I would be like him; finally equal. No less, no more. The same. I smiled internally at that.

I don't know how long we stayed embraced like that; it could have been forever. All I know is that in sickness or in health, my vampire husband will always be there for me.

**Hey guys! So what do you think? This is my first story, so bear with me. I'm thinking about updating once a week, let's say, every Friday? Please review!**


	2. Doesn't Make Sense

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. *sad again***

APOV

I just got back shopping at the mall with Jasper when I got the vision. Bella standing next to Rosalie, smiles on their faces. Bella with a huge belly. A pregnant belly. I dropped my bags in front of me, but Jasper caught them before they touched the floor.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asks panicky, trying to break me out of my thoughts. If Bella was preg- I couldn't say the word. Having a baby, that works. Then that would mean it's not Edward's. She would have to have cheated on my brother. But they were on their honeymoon, hopefully having a good time.

"Nothing Jaz. I just had a vision. I saw you somewhere in the woods about to take a snap out of a hiker," I lied. I hated using that as an excuse, but that could be a probable excuse of why I acted the way I did.

He looked like he had failed in some way. Another sting in my heart hurt from the lie. But I couldn't accuse Bella of anything yet. Maybe she was attacked. Like Rose. Or maybe this won't happen at all. Maybe Bella or Edward would want to use a sperm donor. I know Edward wishes he could have children with Bella. To be capable of giving that to her. That was one of the main reasons he didn't want to change her in the first place. He's supposed to change her in a few weeks. Right after their honeymoon she'll be definitely, officially my sister! She kind of already is, with her marriage with Edward and what not.

But this still doesn't make any sense of the whole Bella-Having-A-Baby ordeal. I have a feeling there is something up.

And I have a feeling that this might change our lives forever.

**Sorry for the late upload guys! I had plans on Friday through today. But I got it for you guys! I know, I know. Really sucky chapter. But it will get better, I promise. Please review!**


	3. There's Something About Bella

**Disclaimer: Edward says I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the owner. *still sad***

EPOV

It had been a couple of weeks since the rancid chicken incident with Bella. She still refuses to go see a doctor. I worry for her, I mean, how could I not? She's the love of my life. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. As I watched her sleep, I thought about all the things that I love about her. Her smile, her blush when I say something sweet to her, when she curls her lip when she's concentrating, and pretty much everything else. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and ever will see. God, I love this woman.

Bella had her head on my chest and an arm wrapped around my waist. She had a gleam of sweat on her forehead. Is it too hot in here? I tightened my grip on her and pulled her all the way onto my body. Maybe that would help. She started stirring and mumbling. She peeked from under her sleep hooded eyelids and that's when I noticed tears.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked worriedly. If she wanted, I'd hum her lullaby if it made it better.

After a few seconds she looked me in the eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I had a nightmare."

"Want to tell me about it?" She moved from off of me and covered her body with the light yellow blanket, facing the opposite way.

"No, I don't. Edward, I just want to go back to sleep. I'm exhausted." Exhausted? She's always sleeping! She even fell asleep at the table once after I had made her some breakfast the other day.

"Love, please tell me," I begged. I had to know what was wrong with her.

She threw the blanket off of her and turned in my direction again. "No Edward! I don't have to tell you anything! It's my damn dream, and I'm going to keep it that way," She yelled at me. I can't believe she actually yelled at me. Bella then turned an unnatural shade of green, and before she could protest, I picked her up and ran to bathroom. I set her on the floor by the toilet just in time. Well, there goes her dinner last night. I held her hair as she started dry heaving. My poor Bella.

When that was all done, I carried her to the bed and gave her a glass of water. "I really think you should go see a doctor, or at least let me call Carlisle and see what he recommends."

She looked at me with those sad brown eyes of hers and started crying. I sat down next to her and hugged her to my chest, "Please don't cry love. I hate to see you cry." I said sadly.

"Then please, don't worry about it. I don't want to go to a doctor, and please don't call Carlisle. I'm fine." She sniffled.

She says she's fine, but I don't believe her. Whether she wants me to or not, after she falls asleep, I'm going to call Carlisle, and get to the bottom of this.

**Sorry this is so late! I had a little bit of writers block. Anyways, check out my new story, Purpose. I think you'll like it. Please review!**


	4. Late

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but I don't. *always sad***

BPOV

Last nights dream was terrible. In my dream I was carrying a baby. Not just any baby, _my_ baby. He had green eyes and bronze hair; just like Edward. I was in bliss with this baby. He was laughing and enjoyed it when I cuddled him. And then he was ripped out of my arms. That was the bad part. One minute he was there, and the next gone. I went searching for him, but I couldn't find him. Only baby cries all through out the forest.

When I woke up, I was in a pissed mood. Edward trying to ask me about my dream just wasn't helping any. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but that would make him feel bad. I know how much he really wishes that he could give me that. To give us a child so bad.

I really didn't feel like answering any of his questions. I mean, who does he think he is? He may be a mind reading vampire - who can't read mine I might add - but that doesn't give him the right to want to know every single one of my thoughts. It was _my_ dream, and I want to keep it that way! Whoa, calm down there Bella. Don't want to give yourself an aneurysm.

I don't know why I yelled at Edward. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. This morning when he made me breakfast, which consisted of eggs. Again. He seemed like he was guilty or something. I think I really hurt his feelings.

I approached him on the couch and sat in his lap. I played with my hands, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night, Edward. I don't know what I was thinking. I could never, ever, be mad at you." I finally looked up and was surprised at the sight. Edward was smiling After what I had done. He was freaking smiling!

"Oh Bella, I'm not mad at that. Shocked, yeah, but I don't resent you for it! I was the one who deserved it," He said with sincerity in his voice. He leaned down and touched my lips with his. Gentle at first, and then faster. All of a sudden I had the urge to spill all of my morning contents out. I jumped up from Edward's lap, and raced to the bathroom like my life depended on it. Which, to vomit in front of my indestructible husband is bad enough. As I puked, Edward held my hair up.

"Really, I'm fine," I said after I was done dry heaving in the toilet.

"I don't think so Bella. I think I need to call Carlisle," He said sternly. Call Carlisle and bother him with this non-sense? I think not!

I gave him a 'hell no' look.

He straightened out and looked toward the door. "Whether you want me to or not, I'm calling him." And then he walked out of the room.

I can't believe he just did that. I sat down with desperation on the closed toilet seat and looked in my toiletry bag. Band-aids, Tylenol, tampons… Wait. Tampons. Oh crap! I counted backwards in my head. No. It can't be. It's impossible.

"Edward! Edward! Come quick!" I yelled. For some odd reason I had tears in my eyes.

Edward came running in half a second with the phone in his hands already forgotten. He looked frightened. "Oh God, Bella, what? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, I'm not sure I actually heard all of it. He looked me up and calmed a little down when I said I was fine. In that sense.

"How many days has it been since the wedding," I asked hesitantly.

Edward looked at me weirdly. "Well, under your strict orders that we stay, about a month."

Oh no. Is it possible?

"Why Bella?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Because, Edward, I think I might be pregnant."

**Cliffy! Okay guys, I am so sorry for this being so late! I had the chapter written, but we took the computer to get fixed, so I just got it back. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Maybe Baby

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own The Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. *forever sad***

BPOV

Edward just stood there with a blank expression on his perfect face. I don't understand how I could be pregnant. My husband was a vampire, who never changes. From what I know of, and what Rosalie has told me, it was impossible for a vampire to have a child.

I slowly walked toward the full length mirror on the bathroom wall and stared at my belly. Though it wasn't very prominent yet, there definitely was a small bump. Maybe I could notice it because I was looking for something. I set both of my hands on my stomach and suddenly I gasped. Something fluttered in there. Silly me, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. My baby. I felt a sort of warmth spread through me and I think I smiled a bit. An innocent baby was growing inside me, depending on me to care for it. A noise, which ended up to be Edward's cell phone ringing, startled me.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked him. Nothing. Nada. Zip. He just stood there.

"Okay then," I reached in the front left pocket of his pants, and pulled out the sleek new iPhone. The caller ID identified the caller to be Alice. Alice, my oh-so-fabulous sister.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank God you answered. Don't talk, just listen. A few days ago I had a vision. A vision that you were pregnant. Now hear me out when I say I suspected you cheated. That was the only logical explanation at the time. Just a couple of minutes ago I had another vision. You and Edward were laying on a bed. You had a baby in between the two of you. That baby looked like you, with a little twist of Edward. The baby was as pale as a vampire," Alice said. She spoke so fast, I almost couldn't understand her. The little pixie needs to understand that I'm not a vampire yet. I don't have supersonic hearing.

"Thanks for telling me that Ali, and I've already excepted the fact that I was expecting, but do you know how Edward feels?"

"Sorry, Bella, I don't know for sure. All I know is Edward will love being a father. I don't know how he'll react in the beginning. I'm going to let you go so you can find out. Call me later, 'Kay?"

"'Kay, bye." And then we hung up. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Edward. He was looking straight at me, and his posture wasn't as rigid as before, which leads me to believe that he heard the conversation on the phone. But why was he angry looking in the first place? Did he not really want to be a dad? Or maybe he was worried about how this would effect me. There's no doubt that this isn't a normal baby. Then it finally dawned on me. What if he didn't want me anymore because I was pregnant. I couldn't help myself, so I started crying.

That sent Edward into panic mode, "Love, why are you crying," He said while he put a hand behind my back in a soothing manor.

I looked at his face and he wiped a tear from my eye. "Do you not want me now? I said in a pained voice.

"What do you mean? Of course I want you, forever and always," He said with certainty.

"I mean, before, just a while ago, you looked mad-" He cut me off by putting his free hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from talking.

"Bella, I wasn't mad at you, or even at the situation, as abnormal as it is. I was scared. I've heard so many stories about half mortal babies, and how the mothers never survive the terrible births. I was scared for you; scared for me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," He said in a sweet velvety voice. "But after hearing what Alice said on the phone, maybe, just maybe, this isn't one of those cases. Fate, at least for us, works in a strange way," Edward said with a little chuckle, and I couldn't help but join in too. It was the truth. If Fate wasn't out to get us, it was in our favor. And I think this is one of those cases where Fate decides you need a break, 'cause Lord knows me and Edward need one.

"So what are we going to do now?" I say.

"Well, I think it's best if we head back to Forks and have Carlisle check this out; Make sure our assumptions are correct."

We spent the last hour packing our bags to head home. Home. I missed everyone. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, heck, even Rosalie! When we get home, we'll decide what's best, and for me, that means staying where Edward is, and adding our little family to the big one.

**I personally think this chapter sucks a little, but it will have to do. Please review!**


	6. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. *sad***

BPOV

The flight back to Forks was a hard one. The motion made me sick, and I was constantly going to the tiny restroom.

Edward was still a little skeptical about my pregnancy, but I saw past his little façade. He was happy. I've seen him from time to time looking at my small, but definitely there belly with a crooked smile on his face. I caught him looking at a newborn baby cradled in his mother's arms. He was finally going to be a Daddy, and he knew it.

When we arrived in Forks, Edward's family - I mean _our _family - were waiting for us. I immediately became the center of attention. I caught Carlisle and Edward exchange a glance. And of course as Edward promised, he had his Doctor father give me a check-up. Everything was fine, except for the fact that I looked a little more far along than I was supposed to be. Carlisle said he would look into it.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Edward asked as we were unpacking our bags and putting them away in our room at the Cullen's mansion.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is going to be fine. I promise," I reassured him. He just needs to get over it and accept what is.

"You know that this means we'll need to get our own place," He said. I just nodded in response.

He looked at me with such emotion on his beautiful face that it made me want to cry. All of a sudden Edward engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you so much, love," He said with his face buried in my hair. I hugged him back with as much force as I could conjure up.

"For what?"

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "For giving me this," His hand went to rest on my bump. " I never thought this would ever happen. Carlisle said that he could tell that the baby isn't full human. But he doesn't see any immediate danger…"

I placed my hand on top of his and said, "This baby is going to be the best thing that ever happened to us, you wait and see."

And that's how we stayed the rest of the night. Edward with his head resting on my belly, humming my lullaby. My hand raking through his hair. It was perfect, and nothing could ever change that.

**Wow. I haven't updated since July! I promise, from now on the chapters won't be more than 2 weeks apart! So, have you guys bought you're 'Part 2' tickets yet? Please review!**


	7. See Alice Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does though! *eternally sad***

EPOV

Even though Bella was only around two months pregnant, Alice insisted they went shopping. She said something about maternity clothes and Gucci. It took all I had not to roll my eyes.

It has been exactly four hours since Alice and my wife left to the mall. I was starting to get a little worried when I heard Alice's Porsche pull into the driveway. I ran to the passenger door and opened it for my Bella.

"Hello, love. Did you have a nice shopping trip?" I asked while pulling her fragile body close to mine. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice shopping trip with Alice? Highly doubt it. She tortured me the whole time! 'Look Bella, you have to try this on! And this and this and this…' And the list goes on!" Bella ranted.

I chuckled and got the rest of the bags from the trunk. I took Bella's hand in mine, and started to walk at a slow human pace toward the porch steps.

Bella started swinging our hands between us and said, "So, what did you do while I was on the shopping trip from hell?"

_Don't you dare laugh! _I heard Alice shout in my head.

"Looking at houses actually. Since we agreed on getting our own place, I thought I'd start searching, and narrow our results." I said casually. I was excited about having a home with Bella. We were married, and expecting a baby in a few months, so the best thing would be to settle in.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not really. Nothing was really good enough. Esme offered to refurnish a house for us. A cabin, really. It's very nice, and only a few miles from here. That would be better. That way, she can put our own personalities and style into it. She was thinking along the lines of Isle Esme. She knows you'll like that," I said while opening the front door and setting the bags down on the couch.

Bella thought about it for a while, and then, "Yeah, I think I'll like that. For her to refurnish it I mean."

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll tell Esme the next chance I get. So, are you and Alice going to show me what you got?"

Just then Alice came flying down the stairs and grabbed the bags.

"You may only see the baby items I got. Bella and I decided not to show you the maternity outfits until she actually fits into them," Alice demanded. She set the bag down on the floor and reached for a different one. She took out two baby outfits. One pink, and one blue. The pink one was a dress and clearly for a girl, with little ruffles everywhere and white lace on the edges. The blue one was more like for a boy. They were overalls with a white silk shirt underneath.

"I found these at Dolce & Gabbana. And they were a reasonable price too. Only $200 each," Alice said with ease.

Bella on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out. "T-t-two _hundred_? You told me they were on sale! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm only having one baby. Not twins!" My wife yelled.

"Yes. Two-Hundred. And they _were_ on sale. They were 50% off," My sister said matter-of-factly. "And as for the twin thing. Yes, I know. But we don't know if your having a girl or boy yet, so, I bought one of each!"

"Wait, wait, wait. So they were originally $400 each?" Bella asked.

"Oh don't spoil my fun Bella!" Alice said with a puppy dog look on her face.

I guess this was the time to butt in, "Well I think they're cute, love. Our daughter will look absolutely adorable in that dress."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "You mean our son will look cute in those overalls."

"Umm, yeah," I said, not wanting to argue with a pregnant lady. Bella was already stubborn enough as it is. Let's not add to that.

After and hour of sitting on the couch in silence, wrapped in each others arms, Bella said, "So when can we go see that cabin?"

"Now if you want. You could ride on my back," I said a little too excitedly. Bella just laughed and nodded. And off to see the cabin we went.

**Yay! I updated on time! So what do you think? Please review!**


	8. Home Sweet Cabin

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner. *infinitely sad***

EPOV

When we arrived at our soon-to-be home, I let Bella down gently from my back. Almost right away she got sick and started vomiting in the bushes right next to us. Not such a good idea. The cabin was obviously made of logs, and had a nice taste to it. It didn't have a porch, but rather a stone path leading to the front door. After she had a moment for the queasiness to go away, I led her to the front door and took out a key and unlocked it. I gestured for her to go first.

"What? Your not going to carry me over the threshold?" Bella asked with a little smirk forming on her pink lips, while walking ahead of me.

"Well, technically this isn't our house yet. But I could, if you want.." I said, following her and shutting it behind us. I may not have thought about walking my wife over the threshold, but if she wanted me to, I would. I'd do anything for her.

"I was being sarcastic," She said. Ah, my little Bella and her rhetorical comments. So like her. I took her hand and led her out of the 'living room' and into what would be the kitchen.

"Esme thought that she could add onto the kitchen. You know, make it a little bigger, but I told her not to. I think it's a modest amount of space. She was thinking about making it with a modern theme, but with a touch of class," I told her. She dropped my hand and started walking around the mid-sized, empty room with one hand on her chin, and the other hand over her belly. Over our baby.

Bella really wants a baby boy, but I think it's a girl. Carlisle tried to do an ultrasound to find out the gender, but it was blurry. The sack around the baby wasn't normal. Like it was made slightly out of vampire skin or something. Carlisle said that we'll try again next month, when Bella's a tiny bit farther along, that maybe it will make a slight difference. I try to imagine what she would look like. Would she look like me, or like her beautiful mother? Will she have brown or green eyes? Maybe she'll have golden or red. I hope not. Will she be a shopoholic like Alice, or a teddy bear like Emmett? I can't wait until she, or he, gets here. It worries me constantly about the baby. How will being half-vampire affect it? How will it affect Bella in the long run? We just don't know yet. For now Bella and the baby seem fine, except for the fact that she looks more like five months along more than three.

"I think it's wonderful, Edward!" Bella said, interrupting my long train of thoughts. After a little more chattering about how the kitchen would look, I took her to see where our room would be. It's only a two bedroom house, er, cabin. So naturally we decided that the master bedroom would be the nursery. It has more room to fit all the baby essentials, plus more.

I opened our bedroom door and stepped inside, "This will be our room, love," I said softly, "Esme has been trying to block her thoughts from me about this room. She wants it to be a surprise. Not just for you, but for me as well." After a few silent minutes together, I walked Bella to the room across the hall. I opened the door to show a huge bright room with a whole glass wall facing the little pond out in the back. It looked so nice, so peaceful.

"And this will be our child's room. Esme and Rosalie had the glass wall put in while we were on our honeymoon, before we knew that you were pregnant, and before we knew that we would make this the nursery. I don't think it's a real danger. It pretty safe. Gun-Proof, and not to mention Shatter-Proof."

Bella walked over to the huge wall, and placed her hand on the glass.

"No, it's perfect," She said in a strained voice. This immediately caught my attention.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" I asked while I pulled her close to my chest. She then started sobbing loudly.

"I-just-can't-believe-we're-going-to-have-a-baby," She cried, with a hiccup in between every word. I rubbed her back until she was relaxed and quit crying. I'm pretty sure that this was a hormonal thing. Being emotional was on the pregnant lady list.

"It's okay, my Bella, we'll get through this. Together. I have you, you have me. This baby has both of us, and both of us have this baby. You'll see," I said. I wiped her eyes with my sleeve and kissed her very passionately, very slowly.

Right as we were about to leave, Jacob came bursting through the front door, half-naked with a death glare on his face, and the whole wolf pack growling behind him.

**Cliffy! I know I changed it up a bit. Instead of a cottage, I changed it to a nice little cabin. Please review!**


	9. Dogs

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight books. Simple as that. *sad***

BPOV

Edward pushed me behind his back, and then hissed, "Jacob. Why are you here?"

"I- we came to check up on Bella. We heard you got back a few weeks ago," Jacob tried to get a good look at me, but couldn't, as Edward had pushed me farther behind his back to the point where I couldn't even see him any more.

Edward growled, and I guess he was reading Jake's mind. "No, she's not a vampire." I shivered. If he had changed me into a vampire before we found out about the baby, it would have terminated the pregnancy. I couldn't bare the thought of it. My poor baby, gone. No Edward Jr., or EJ, as I like to call him. I haven't talked to Edward about the name, but he'll be okay with it. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl, but I have a strong feeling it's a boy. Carlisle is going to check in a couple of weeks and try again.

"The only blood sucker I smell in here is you. But you never know. If Bella's not a vamp, then prove it," I heard Jacob say. When did he get so rude? Has he always been like that? So, what? If I was a vampire, what was he going to do? Kill me?

I started to walk around Edward, but he protested.

"Edward, it's okay," I said to him. I stopped half way and covered my tiny belly with my husbands arm. I don't know what Jacob or the wolf pack would do if they found out about EJ, so it's better to be safe than sorry. Jacob took a step forward, but then stopped. He raised his arm to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Wow, Bella, you're glowing," He said with pain in his voice, "I guess the leech over here has been good to you then?" He was jealous. He noticed that I looked well taken cared of, so he was jealous. Knowing Jake, he was probably waiting for Edward to screw up. Well that wasn't going to happen.

I took a step backwards to where I was behind Edward again, but to where I could still see Jacob's face.

"You've seen me now. Leave Jake. Just go," I said, not looking into his eyes. He needed to understand, I _do_ love him, but not like in the way he thinks. I love him like I love Jasper and Emmett. Like a brother, like family. I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him. My heart belongs to Edward, and it always will.

"Umm, okay then," He replied while turning around. He ran out the door, past the other wolves, who were starting to retreat, and transformed right before he was hidden behind the trees. I let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the door onto the stone pathway. Edward was right behind me in an instant. He had already shut and locked the door when his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up, and right away I heard a frantic sounding Alice on the other end.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't see you and Bella disappear on time! Are you okay? Is Bella okay?" She said in a blur of words.

"We're fine Alice, we're just fine. The wolves came by to check up on us. Tell Carlisle that we need to have a meeting. Bella and I will be there in five minutes," And he shut the phone.

"Why do we have to have a meeting?" I asked. He grabbed me and stuck me on his back.

"You'll see," He said, and then we were off.

**I said I was going to post this on Wednesday to a few people, but my internet was out. To me, this is the worst chapter of all, but it'll do. I have plans for the wolves in the future...**


End file.
